superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo's Clone Zone credits (View-Master version)
Instruction Notices No Graphics * "Please check to see if your View-Master Interactive Vision XL System is on. If not, slide the green switch to the on position. If it is already on, let the disc play, and enjoy the show." Rendered Graphics * "The yellow stripes on the side of your screen, are starting points for some interactions in this program. To replay an interaction, rewind or fast-forward to leave yellow stripes, then start play again." Opening Logos * View-Master Interactive Vision Starting Logos * Cartoon Network Interactive * TM & © Cartoon Network (sO2) * Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment™ Opening Titles * "The Powerpuff Girls™ Learning Challenge #1: Mojo Jojo's Clone Zone" Ending Credits * Based upon the Series Created by: Craig McCracken * Executive Producers: Henry G. Saperstein, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Produced by: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Directed by: Randy Myers, Craig McCracken * Associate Producers: Alex Lovy, Lee Orgel * Written by: Dorothy Jones, Chuck Jones, Abe Levitow, Ralph Wright, Larry Spiegel, Frank Baron, Tony Benedict, Warren Foster, Dan Gordon, Carl Kohler, Michael Maltese, Charles Shows * Recording Director: Genndy Tartakovsky * Casting and Voice Director: Collette Sunderman * Voices: Catherine Cavadini, Tara Charendoff, E.G. Daily, Roger L. Jackson, Tom Kane, Tom Kenny, Jeff Glen Bennett, Jennifer Hale, Jim Cummings * Art Director: Mike Moon * Story Sketches: Charles Shows, Dan Gordon * Story Direction: Alex Lovy, Paul Sommer, John Freeman, Lew Marshall, Art Davis * Storyboard Artists: Bob Richardson, Charlie Hayward, Irv Spector, Chuck Jones, Rosemary O'Connor, Chris Jenkyns, Gary Lund, Robert Dranko, Cullen Houghtaling, Jerry Eisenberg, Paul Sommers, Kevin Kaliher, Chris Savino * Animation Directors: Brad Case, Gerard Baldwin, Abe Levitow, Gerry Chiniquy * Animators: Don Williams, Fred Madison, Manny Gould, Ken Walker, Bob Richardson, Bob Bransford, Jim Davis, Bob Bemiller, Kenneth Muse, John Freeman, Frank Gonzales, Reuben Timmins, Bernard Posner, Bill Ackerman, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, Glenn Schmitz, Nelson Shin, John Gibbs, Art Leonardi, Ed Friedman, Rudy Larriva, Fred Crippen, Robert Taylor, Warren Batchelder, Brenda Banks, Bob Matz, Alan Zaslove, Manuel Perez, Hal Ambro, George Nicholas, Phil Roman, Ruth Kissane, Richard Thompson, Paul Allen, Claude Smith, Ward Kimball, Tom Massey, Bill Justice, Milt Neil, Ben Washam, Phil Duncan, Hal Ambro, Ray Patterson, Grant Simmons, Irven Spence, Don Lusk, Hank Smith, Harvey Toombs, Volus Jones, Ken Harris, Art Davis, Richard Bickenbach, Carlo Vinci, Lew Marshall, Bob Carr, Michael Lah, Don Patterson, Ed Love, Dick Lundy, Hicks Lokey, Laverne Harding, Ed DeMattia, Ken O'Brien, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Robert Bentley, Emil Carle, George Goepper, Ralph Somerville, Don Towsley, Allen Wilzbach, Judge Whitaker, Ed Friedman, Abe Levitow * Assistant Animators: Dave Suding, Marion Green, John Boersema * Layout Artists: Barry Goldeberg, Rosemary O'Connor, Robert Givens, Roy Morita, Shirley Silvey, Robert Dranko, Dick Ung, Cullen Houghtaling, Richard Bickenbach, Tony Rivera, Ed Benedict, Walter Clinton, Michael Lah, Paul Sommers, Dan Noonan, Jim Carmichael, Lance Nolley, Sam Weiss, Jack Huber, C.L. Hartman, Bob Singer, Corny Cole, Ray Aragon, Ed Levitt, Ernie Nordli, Victor Haboush * Background Designers: Gary Lund, Corny Cole * Background Artists: Richard H. Thomas, Gloria Wood, Don Peters, Gloria Wood, Bob Inman, Dick Kelsey, Fernando Montealegre, Robert Gentle, Joe Montell, Vera Hanson, Sam Clayberger, Neenah Maxwell, Frank Tipper * Xerography: John Eddings * Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Checking Supervisor: Grace McCurdy * Checking: Armand Shaw, Janet Gusdavidson, Patricia Helmuth, Annie Lee Holm * Color Stylist: Phil Norman * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Gertrude Timmins * Ink and Paint: Florence Heintz, Lee Guttman, Margaret Scheidenberger, Valerie Green, Ethel Falkenberg, Manon Washburn, Beryl Kemper, Adele Lenart, Diane Strong, Martha Sigall, Mary Jane Cole, Colene Gonzales * Camera Operators: John Burton, Jr., Larry Hogan, Ray Lee, Roy Hutchcroft, Dan Miller, Jack Stevens, Duane Keegan * Film Editors: David Gumpel, Jason Bielski, Ted Baker * Sound Effects: Michael Mancini * Audio: Laura Osborne-King, Forrest Brakeman * Sound Effects Editors: Sam Horta, Earl Bennett, Wayne Hughes, Joe Siracusa, Lovell Norman * Sound Editors: Bob Gillis, Rick Steward, George Probert, Allan Potter, Roger Donley * Post Production Audio: Grant Maxwell, Ray Palagy * Main Title Theme and Music Score by: James L. Venable, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker * Additional Music Score by: Shinji Miyazaki, Manny Coralio, John Lissauer * Music Conducted by: Mort Lindsey * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Vocal Arranger: Joseph J. Lilley * Music Supervisor: John Seely * Stock Music by: Hoyt Curtin, Jack Shaindlin, Geordie Hormel, William Loose, David Rose, Spencer Moore, Philip Green, Louis De Francesco, David Buttolph, Raoul Kraushaar, Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin, Joseph Gershenson, Roger Roger * Music Editor: Manny Coralio * Music Producers: Dave Kinnoin, Jimmy Hammer * Educational Technical Consultants: Joseph Corey M.D., Glenn Leach Ph.D., Arlene Olsen, John Liebeskind, Ph.D. · Associate Professor of Psychology University of California, Los Angeles * Titles: John Hitesman, Lawrence Goble * Production Supervisors: Jim Foss, Howard Hanson * Production Coordinator: Harry Love * Executives in Charge of Production: Lee Gunther, Stanley E. Paperny NewKidCo * Executive Producer: David Warhol * Producer: John Csicsery * Production Team: Dan Feinstein, Rob Goltz, Marg Nessity, Seth Rosenfeld, Nina Skaika * Brand Manager: Carissa Wendkos * Audio Director and Music Composed by: Greg Turner * Special Thanks: Bradley Skaika, Eric Samuiski, Dylan Feinstein, Max Wendkos * Package Design: Marching Ants Sesame Workshop Team * Lead Producer: Gina Covington-Fayne * Closing Producer: Jack McCall * Executive Producer: Dan Projansky * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Research Director: Lisa Medoff * Vice President, Interactive Product Development: Glenda Revelle * Music and Sound Director: Miles Ludwig * Creative Director: Jason Milligan * Lead Art Director: Russ Zambito * Closing Art Director: Peter Lester * Vice President, Interactive Technology: Rob Madell * Director of Marketing: Ellen Gold * Dialogue Editor: Ray Sweeten * Special Thanks: Janelle Courts, Theresa Anderson, Joseph Robby, Sea West Studios Hawaii Realtime Associates * Lead Programmer: David Harr * Senior Programmers: Allen Anderson, Karl Buiter * Programmers: Xheryl Durham, Garry Frank, Andy Hsiung, Pete Van Caeneghem * Game Designer: Anna Roth * Art Director: Matt Elson * 3D Artists: St. John Colón, Tim W. Jones, Sean O'Hara * Lead Animator: Steven Fedasz IV * Animators: Myron "Dave" Holman, Scott Hyman * Storyboards: Sabrina Silver * Audio Director & Music Arranged by: Greg Turner * Associate Producer: Michael Holzmiller * Post Production Coordinator: Kirk Lambert * Special Thanks: Dave Aronson, Maija Beeton, Tom Inesi, Josh Gans, Paul Kohler, Shippy Ohks, Andy Rose, Scott Smith, Jacob Watt, Dave Warhol and Nichiman Graphics Copyright Screen * "The Powerpuff Girls" is a DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Co-Production in association with Hanna-Barbera Productions, United Productions of America (UPA), Sienna Productions, Sed-Bar Productions * Distributed by Warner Bros,. Inc. and Cartoon Network Studios * © 2002 Riverdeep Interactive Learning Limited. and its licensors. · Version 1.0. · All rights reserved * Cartoon Network the logo, "The Powerpuff Girls" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and Cartoon Network · All rights reserved View-Master Interactive Vision Television System Credits * Available Interactive Programs for use with your View-Master Interactive Vision Television System ** Sesame Street *** Let's Learn to Play Together *** Magic on Sesame Street *** Let's Play School *** Oscar's Letter Party ** Jim Henson's Muppets *** Muppet Madness *** You're the Director ** Walt Disney Home Video *** Cartoon Arcade * View Master Video System Production ** VMIG Executive Advisor: Gary Evans ** Head of VMIG Interactive Video Development: Tina Eden ** Head of VMIG Video Production: Greg Martinelli ** Head of Computer Graphics: Jogene L. Kapell ** Senior Computer Graphic Artists: Doug Johnson, Frank Lam ** Computer Graphic Artists: Donna David, George Eden, Jessica Kantor ** Head of Computer Programming: Ernie Cormier ** Computer Programmers: Jonathan Eiten, Andrew Frank, Mark Garvin, Stuart Ross, Luc Selis, Dirk Van Mieghem ** Production Associates: Richard Brous, Dan Klass, Jim Kohn, Matt Morrissey * View-Master® Interactive Vision™ Television System and Program Software View-Master Ideal Group, Inc., Portland, OR 97207 * The View-Master® Interactive Vision™ is based upon concepts developed by ACTV, Inc. US Patent Pending * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. * View-Master Interactive Vision Category:End Credits Category:PC Game Credits Category:View-Master Interactive Vision XL Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Learning Challenge Series Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:United Productions of America (UPA) Category:Sed-Bar Productions Category:Sienna Productions Category:Realtime Associates, Inc. Category:Sesame Workshop Category:NewKidCo